Unsent Letters
by Yuki Ayanami
Summary: Robin writes letters that no one receives, or knows that she writes them. What happens when Amon find one, as see that its adress to him? Edited and reposted....


Yuki here! Yes, this story has been posted before, a while ago. So it's nothing new… I re wrote it and fixed all the mistakes, so hopefully it will be better. I plan on doing the same to 'How To Love' in a few days. And I'm extremely selfish, so I beg you… if you liked this fic, _please_ go read and review my original fiction, 'Singing Sweetly' on I am under the same pen name, Yuki Ayanami…_please!_

(A/N: The story takes place before all the –ahem- hits the fan in episode 15.) Please review and, no, I do not own WHR…it's so sad….

Unsent Letters by Yuki Ayanami

It was hot… unusually hot. Actually, it was near freezing outside, but the heater was broken and it was set on a scorching temperature. There was nothing to do, either. No hunts, just miles and miles of boring paperwork that no one wanted to do.

Even Amon was being lazy. He sat sprawled in his seat in a very Sakaki-ish manner. Amon looked listlessly at his colleagues.

Michael was typing away at his computer, looking at a site Amon knew he wasn't even old enough to look at… but Amon didn't have the energy to tell him off.

Doujima was thumbing through a fashion magazine, as usual. Amon didn't have the energy to her off.

Sakaki was sleeping, slumped over his desk and drooling, even snoring a little. Amon didn't have the energy to tell him off (or even wake him up.)

Karasuma was reading a newspaper…but Amon could see one of Doujima's fashion magazines tucked inside. Amon didn't have the energy to tell her off.

Robin was bent over her desk, writing something intently. Every once in a while, she would look up and stare off in to space for a minute, and then she would resume writing. Amon couldn't tell if she was doing something she wasn't supposed to, but if she was, he didn't have the energy to tell her off.

Kosaka and Hatori had jumped ship and saved themselves. Even if Amon had the energy to tell them off, he didn't have the autority.

Amon let his eyes drift, and was mildly surprised to find them wandering over to Robin. He didn't understand how she could wear that heavy dress. Even he had abandoned his heavy trench coat long ago. Robin looked up for her little staring-out-into space-session. Amon's reflexes were slow today, so he didn't shift his gaze away from her quickly enough. Green eyes flicked in his direction, and Robin's eyebrows rose slightly when she found herself meeting Amon's emotionless gray gaze.

Quickly, Robin turned away and continued writing on her paper. A while later, she stood up and began to fold it up. She looked to Michael, "Is it okay if I go home early today? Since there's nothing to do?"

"Sure, save yourself." Michael said blandly, not even bothering to look up from his monitor.

Robin nodded and walked out the door, leaving the rest of them to suffer alone.

Much later that night, after everyone else had finally gone home and Michael had succumbed to exhaustion against his keyboard, Amon decided to call it a night. Slowly, he got up and stretched his stiff muscles, flexing his back a few times. He picked up his trench coat and tugged it on, enjoying its familiar weight now that it had cooled down considerably.

As he walked to the door of the office, he spotted something white against the dark floor in the corner. Amon walked over and picked it up. It was a neatly folded paper. He unfolded it to see what and whose it was. Almost immediately, he recognized Robin's spiky handwriting.

_She must have dropped it on her way out_, Amon thought, reminding himself of how he had been looking at her earlier that day. _What was I thinking?_ Amon wondered as he shook his head.

He was about to refold the paper and pocket it, until he caught sight of his name carefully written at the top. Quizzically, he scanned the paper out of curiosity, and almost choked at what he saw. Turning around, he pulled out a seat, sat down and read Robin's carefully written words:

"Dear Amon," it began,

"Hot today, isn't it? I have no energy what so ever, and I guess no one else has any either. Can you see Sakaki? He looks so young when he sleeps. I wonder how you look when you sleep. One of my very sweetest dreams is that one night, I will wake up and find you at my side. You would be on your side and your hair would fan out across my pillow and your steady, even breaths would match my own. I wished for it so hard last night and I fell asleep and dreamed that it was like that. And then I woke up.

Amon, I love you. I wish I were good with words, so maybe I could tell you someday. I wish I didn't have to write these letters; I wish I could walk across the room and give this to you now. But I can't. I'll stick it with the others and you will never have to know what I feel. The irony is almost funny: I have to live without the one person I can't live without.

Whatever. I'm going home and I'll see you tomorrow.

Love,

Robin

Amon sat back in shock. Robin loved him. All the pieces fell into place as scenes from the past few months flashed before his eyes.

The first time he saw her at Harry's. Their first mission together. When he gave her glasses to her and how she always seemed to covet them. The look she had in her eyes every time she gazed at him, he had never been able to place the emotion in their emerald green depth, but now he understood and felt so stupid because he had never seen it before. Was he so blind? Did he have to have every thing laid out before him in black, spiky handwriting and white?

He sat there for almost an hour, partly in shock, and partly because he was finally accepting just how he felt. Amon knew what he had to do. Carefully folding up Robin's precious letter, he made his way out the office door and down to his car.

A few minutes later, Amon's black car pulled up in front of Robin and Touko's apartment building. He looked around for Touko's car. He didn't want to see her, and was taking a big chance that he might meet up with her, but he was hoping she'd be on one of her many business trips. And some things were just too important to wait. Amon walked up the steps to Robin's door, and stood there for a few seconds, mentally preparing himself for whatever might come when he confronted Robin. Finally, he knocked on her door. He heard scuffling coming from inside, the Robin's voice, "Coming…whose there?"

"Its me." He answered gruffly. He heard the scuffling stop abruptly.

A few moments later, Robin opened the door. Not surprisingly, she looked slightly shocked to see a trench coat clad Amon on her doorstep.

"Amon…"She stammered, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Robin opened the door wider and stopped aside. Amon glanced at her as he came inside. She was wearing her usual outfit, but her hair was down. It was nice, he decided, it gave her a softer, almost childlike look.

"Where's Touko?" he asked. Robin looked down.

"Oh, she's out of town and won't be back until next Tuesday. I'm sorry, did you want to see her." Robin sounded slightly dejected.

"No, I wanted to see you." Amon said. Robin's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"What?" She asked, not really trusting her ears.

"You heard me," Amon said, "I came to see you."

"Why?" asked Robin. She was confused. She closed the door and walked into the living room. Amon followed her. Turning to him, she repeated, "Why?"

Amon reached into his pocket and pulled out Robin's letter. Holding it up between his index and middle finger, he said , "I came to discuss this."

He watched Robin's eyes widen from shock and fear as she recognized the unique way she folded her papers.

"Where did you get that?" She blurted out, stepping back and nearly knocking over an end table.

"I found it in the office." Amon replied calmly.

"You…didn't…read it? Did you?" Robin asked shakily.

"Of course I did," Amon replied, "I saw my name on it, so naturally, I read it."

Robin was silent. Amon ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his head. He seemed to be searching for the right words.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked finally.

"No." Robin said with certainty, without hesitation.

"Why?" Amon asked.

"Because you're you." Robin said, as if that explained everything.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Robin said noting and looked at the ground. Amon strode over to her, stopping only inches away. Taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he lifted her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you love me?" Amon demanded softly, looking deep into her eyes.

Robin gazed into his smoky eyes as if hypnotized. In a voice Amon had to strain to hear, she whispered, "Yes."

Amon sighed and closed his eyes. Released from his gaze, Robin finally began to cry. The tears slipped down her face, pooling between her lips and dripping onto Amon's fingers. Amon opened his eyes when he felt the salty wetness against his skin. He gazed at her face, the teardrops clinging to her eyelashes, the liquid trails on her cheeks, and finally his gaze rested on her tear-moistened lips. He paused for a moment, the pressed his lips against hers.

Robin stiffened in shock, then shivered and collapsed against him as he fulfilled her wildest dream. His hand at her chin slid to the back of her head and tangled in her soft hair. His other hand found its way to her waist and he pulled her close. So close he could feel the beat of her heart against his chest.

He kissed her slowly, deeply, tasting her tear-salted lips with a passion that would have surprised them… had they been paying attention to anything other than the pure sensation of kissing each other.

When Amon finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and they both kept their eyes closed. Robin lifted her hands and tentatively wrapped them around Amon's neck.

"How long?" Amon whispered.

Robin pulled away from him. And as if it were all a dream, she placed her fingers to her lips, touching the moisture and taste that still lingered on her lips.

Turning, she led the way to a room at the back of the apartment. Amon followed her and watched as she bent before a nightstand with a smallish-medium drawer at the top. Robin slid the drawer open and stepped aside so that Amon could see its contents. Inside were stacks of letters. Placed neatly on top of one another and the stacks placed side by side, each was almost identical to the one Amon had. And each had his name carefully written on the front. They filled the drawer almost to the top, and plain common sense told Amon that it must have taken Robin quite a while to write them all.

"This long." Robin finally answered Amon's question.

Slowly, she closed the space between them, so they were only centimeters apart. So close, Amon could feel her body heat, but no quite touching.

"Do you love me?" She whispered, hope filling her luminous green eyes.

"Yes. I do love you Robin." Amon stated simply.

Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out one of the stacks of letters.

"May I read them?"

Robin shrugged, "Later." Amon placed his forehead against hers and took her into his arms.

"And now you don't have to hide." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and together, they stood in the light of the rising sun, content with each other and the bright promise of tomorrow.

-owari-

And now, a word (or actually a few) from the authoress:

Heyas! This is a note to everyone who reviewed me, or even read "How to Love."

Thank you all so incredibly much! I read every review, and each and everyone made me feel all warm and good, and happy inside, so thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I even printed my reviews out and stuck them in my binder. So I can see them at all times.

A very special thanks to:

TrevorX1: Thanks much for clearing the air on exactly what a flame was. I also thank you for tipping me off on the formatting…I now see that it was way off! Long-winded explanation was good, gave me more review to read (which made me extremely happy.)

-whispers-

Preistess Sena: Thank you. I felt really happy that you came out from the shadows to review me. I know where you're coming from. Usually I don't review, but now I'll try harder to. And don't worry, I won't tell any one.

AnimeReviewer790: Wow 4 reviews! Thanx! You were the one who reviewed me the most, so now you have my undying gratitude. Also, I'm sorry that I ended it there, I just couldn't see where else to go with it.

I think you know: Actually, I don't know. (sorry, I've been itching to say that for forever.) Hindsight, I agree with you…it would have been better as one story. The chapters look a lot longer on paper than they do typed.

Rebble: yes. The first chapters finished see now you can read it. Still corny. And no read-y while were on the phone! It makes me nervous!

SarahS: Thank you oh-so-much for reviewing! (Go Romance!)

HikaruS: hehehe! I'm replying to you anyway! When are you gonna post "Half-Breed Visions"? Call me! (after the Royal Prick has gone!)(HikaruS: hey Britt already post it.)

And finally to…

!Really! You put me on your favorites list! Wow! I didn't know it was that good, but thanx so much! Next time I go on the net (I don't know actually post these, my friend HikaruS does.) I will so defiantly read another one of your stories. I read one and I really liked it although it was sad, cause they died.

Oh, yeah…

Wackyj: Soon as I get on the net, I'll read your fic, okay, and at school tomorrow, at lunch…I'm going to email you, so be patient and say hi to your family for me!

Anywho! Peace, people! And thanx much for reviewing…


End file.
